


И после тьмы ночной... (After the darkest night...)

by 13whitemice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: ...приходит свет.Сборник драбблов, посвященный челленджу под названием #darkember 2019, автор Gierre. Каждый драббл будет связан с каким-то одним словом из списка:1. Месть; 2. Превращение; 3. Договор; 4. Память; 5. Детский страх; 6. Больница; 7. Воскрешение; 8. Лес; 9. Проклятый; 10. Шепот; 11. Голод; 12. Голос; 13. Рана; 14. Искушение; 15. Крик; 16. Ночное небо; 17. Кукла; 18. Вина; 19. Тишина; 20. Очищение; 21. ПыткиУ каждой истории будет свой главный герой. Учитывая огромное количество персонажей вселенной Марвел - должно хватить, ещё и останется)Сначала задумывалось как нечто мистическое и темное, но... Мой муз, любящий Хэппи энды, решил иначе. Каждый день выкладку не обещаю, но постараюсь.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 2





	1. 1 - Месть. Тони Старк. Джен, R

**Author's Note:**

> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-667.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-664.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-666.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-665.jpg

Никто, пожалуй, лучше Тони Старка не знал, что такое месть. Он сам никогда не оставлял безнаказанным причиненное себе или близким зло. Мстили и ему… Да вспомнить того же Ванко, объявившего Старку войну за якобы разрушенную жизнь его отца. И ведь был гением, каких, увы, мало в этом мире — Тони как никто другой это понимал, — и в других обстоятельствах, кто знает, возможно, они с Иваном сошлись бы вовсе не на поле боя. Не друзьями, так соперниками, конкурентами.

Мстить легче всего было, когда ты знал врага в лицо, знал его имя. Так было с Обадайей и той кучкой террористов, которую тот нанял для устранения Тони. Так было с Хаммером и Ванко, Киллианом… Но был в его жизни враг, причинивший ему самую большую боль, оставивший на душе рваную, незаживающую рану, и до сих пор оставшийся безнаказанным. Враг, не имевший лица, чертова химера, считавшаяся давно вымершей, исчезнувшей с лица земли… Гидра. И имя ей — Легион…

Вздохнув, Тони повернулся на другой бок, навязчивые мысли, как и все еще саднящие синяки и царапины по всему телу, не давали уснуть. Даже парочка переломов, и те доставляли меньший дискомфорт, отдаваясь тупой ноющей болью. Взгляд сам зацепился за лежащий на тумбочке телефон — Роджерс, судя по всему, взял самую древнюю модель, какую только сумел найти. Да еще и явно бывшую в употреблении — на корпусе можно было разглядеть потертости и царапины, вряд ли предыдущий владелец обращался со своим гаджетом бережно. Простенькая раскладушка — и, на контрасте, лежащий рядом новенький старкфон, еще даже не вышедший в продажу. Последняя разработка компании. Тони мог бы переставить сим-карту из этого мамонта в свой аппарат, но не хотел. Эти два устройства будто олицетворяли их обоих: Роджерса, с его устаревшими взглядами на мир и моралью начала двадцатого века, если вообще не девятнадцатого, и Старка, вечно стремящегося к чему-то новому, лучшему. Вечный бег, вечный поиск — и никаких компромиссов и полумер.

_В крови Тони плескался бешеный коктейль из эмоций: ярость, неверие, боль от предательства человека, которого он уже давно считал своим другом. От увиденного хотелось выть в голос, на глазах стояли слезы. Он никогда не верил в "несчастный случай", никогда! Но тогда, будучи еще слишком молодым, был не в силах докопаться до истинной причины гибели родителей. А потом и докапываться стало не до чего — Гидра умела заметать следы. Ему и в страшном сне не могло присниться, как на самом деле умерли отец и мать. И КТО стал их убийцей. У видеозаписи не было звука, но и картинки было достаточно. Тони видел лишь то, как замерли оба — и Говард, и Зимний Солдат — но мог представить, как зашевелились губы отца, произнося едва слышно имя, как расширились его глаза в момент узнавания. Выражения лица Барнса за занавесой волос было тоже не разглядеть, но Тони откуда-то знал, чувствовал, что и он узнал Говарда. Секундная заминка... подарившая бы ему надежду, если бы он уже не знал, чем закончится эта сцена. Дальше Зимний Солдат не колебался. У Марии не было шансов. Он даже не посмотрел на свою жертву..._

_— Ты знал?.._

_Пожалуй впервые в жизни Тони видел, как честный и правильный до мозга костей Капитан пытается солгать, увильнуть от ответа, пряча взгляд. Выбор был сделан. Земо добился своего. Тони не глядя, не раздумывая больше ни секунды, выпустил импульс по Роджерсу, зная, что всерьез не навредит, хоть и очень хотелось. Чтобы почувствовал, понял... Но главной его целью был не он, а Барнс._

_Он гонял Солдата по всему бункеру, и то, что он практически не пытался отвечать, лишь защищаясь, злило Старка еще больше. Он не слышал увещеваний Роджерса, пытавшегося докричаться до Тони, убедить, что Баки не виноват, что он такая же жертва Гидры, но Старк оставался глух к его словам, отбрасывая его снова и снова, словно надоедливого щенка. Гидре он отомстить сейчас не мог, если вообще был способен на это. Не в одиночку точно. Впрочем, он все равно попытается отрубить этой твари как можно больше голов. Позже. А сейчас хотелось уничтожить того, чьи руки были в самом прямом смысле в крови его родителей. Того, кто уничтожил, разрушил его семью. Кого знал и кому доверял его отец. Того, кто был сейчас на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Тони._

_В какой-то момент Тони удалось выбросить Кэпа за пределы бункера. Барнс лежал на бетонном полу в сознании, с обреченностью и какой-то покорностью во взгляде, смотря на приближающегося к нему Старка. От его протеза, снесенного импульсным зарядом, практически ничего не осталось. Тони не сказал ни слова, поднимая руку, целясь в грудь Барнса. Перед глазами у него сейчас был совсем другой образ — хладнокровного убийцы с ледяным взглядом. Выстрел. Впечатавшийся в его костюм всем телом Кэп. Удар о стену такой силы, что закоротило электронику и выбило воздух из легких… и дикий крик Роджерса, опоздавшего всего на секунду, в ушах, кажется, слегка контуженного Тони — на этот раз не спас даже костюм. А на душе — пустота, одиночество и холод. И боль, от которой так и не удалось избавиться._

_Последней вещью, что зацепил затуманенный взор Тони, стал брошенный к его ногам щит со звездой. И спина Роджерса, выходящего из бункера с телом Барнса на руках… Похоже, мир только что вновь потерял Капитана Америку. На этот раз, возможно, навсегда._

Тони резко, рывком, выдернуло из сна. Несколько безумно долгих, бесконечных секунд он не мог отличить сон от реальности. Внутри все сжалось от боли и сожаления. Тони вспомнил другие кадры, добытые Рамлоу на пару с Романовой из архивов Гидры после провала (или саботажа?) проекта "Озарение". "Процедура техобслуживания", — выплюнул командир Страйка тогда в ответ на недоуменный вопрос кого-то из команды, а затем добавил: — "Мозги ему прожаривали регулярно до состояния овоща. После этого он как чистый лист был, никаких воспоминаний. А значит — и личности. Только намертво вбитые навыки и триггеры, не дающие сорваться с поводка."

Тони далеко не сразу понял значение слов Рамлоу, а теперь даже представить боялся, какого было Барнсу тогда, в декабре девяносто первого. Узнать свою жертву — и быть не в силах сопротивляться отданному приказу. Наверное, он еще нескоро сможет признать это вслух, но Барнс действительно был меньше всех виноват перед Тони. Впрочем, расквитаться с настоящими виновниками гибели своих родителей Старку тоже так и не удалось. Потому что все непосредственные участники тех событий уже были мертвы. Оставалось лишь продолжать борьбу с ушедшими в глубокое подполье гидровскими недобитками. А для этого ему нужна была вся команда. Мстители снова объявят общий сбор, как только Пепс и адвокаты разберутся с этим чертовым Заковианским договором и законом о регистрации. Но сначала…

— Привет, Стив.

Некоторое время на той стороне молчали, Тони буквально кожей ощущал удивление Кэпа. Значит, не ждал звонка.

— Тони?..

— Я все еще не простил тебя, Роджерс. И, наверное, не скоро смогу… Но ты нам нужен. Так что собирайся, я пришлю за тобой, как только смогу решить вопрос с политиканами.

— А остальные? Они ведь…

— Знаю. Общий сбор, Кэп. И еще… — Тони повернул голову, все еще прижимая к уху раскладушку с единственным вбитым в нее номером, находя взглядом прототип новой модели протеза Зимнего Солдата. — Киборга своего захвати.


	2. 17. Кукла. Наташа Романова. Джен, R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А челлендж то идёт в народ!  
> Erebia Brimo: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8839916  
> Ffn:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8837206  
> S.Wimes:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8837432
> 
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-669.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-668.jpg

Редко кто в ЩИТе задумывался, чем занималась и где была агент Романова в перерывах между миссиями. А между тем у нее был свой личный кабинет на административном этаже. Фьюри считал ее слишком ценным и, что греха таить, слишком опасным и непредсказуемым кадром, чтобы оставить без присмотра. Ей многое доверяли, многое позволяли, но и спрашивали не меньше. Впрочем, сама Наташа была не против такого расклада. В конце концов не девочка уже — девятый десяток пошел, этого времени было более чем достаточно, чтобы научиться манипулированию людьми. Особенно мужчинами. А Фьюри был мужчиной — умным, даже хитрым, амбициозным… с весьма гибкими моральными принципами и (не)здоровой паранойей.

Получив от Ника очередную папку с данными по новому заданию, Наташа вернулась в свой кабинет и, заперев дверь, устало опустилась в большое, мягкое даже на вид кресло. Бумаги легли на стол, так и непросмотренные. Из всех украшений в кабинете находились лишь фотография Клинта с женой и дочками… и старая винтажная музыкальная шкатулка с балериной, настолько искусно и детально сделанной, что казалось, она сейчас оживет и начнет танцевать. Впрочем, и эти вещи служили практической цели: напоминать. Быть символом будущего, которое нужно было защищать любой ценой, и прошлого, повторения которого нельзя было допустить. Гаранты памяти. Взгляд Наташи скользнул по счастливым лицам Бартонов и остановился на маленькой танцовщице. Протянув руку, Романова задумчиво огладила фигурку кончиками пальцев.

В памяти тут же всплыла череда картинок и ощущений. Огромная сцена с покатым жёстким полом, бархатный тяжелый занавес, запах краски, дерева, нафталина, грима и пота. Приглушённые звуки зрительного зала, накатывающие волнами, словно морской прибой, прерываемые разыгрывающимся оркестром. И стук собственного сердца в ожидании начала. Она знала, что не сможет увидеть его, но он обязательно будет там, в первом ряду…

Прекрасная сказка, оказавшаяся кошмаром. Дитя войны, отобранная среди тысяч других детей, оставшихся сиротами в те годы, она поначалу считала себя особенной. Не зря мама повторяла ей часто перед сном — тихо, чтобы никто чужой не услышал, — что Романов непростая фамилия. Ее носили правители некогда сильной страны, а значит и Наташа должна гордится и соответствовать. И она старалась. Но первые же дни в специнтернате показали, что одного старания недостаточно. О, образование, которое получали девочки здесь и впрямь было королевским: помимо общеобразовательных предметов девочек обучали нескольким языкам, этикету, риторике, танцам, как классическим, так и балетным, различным спортивным дисциплинам… всего и не перечислить. Обучение проходило без выходных, от рассвета и до заката, с перерывами на еду и удовлетворение элементарных потребностей, буквально на износ. Учителя сменяли один другого, времени и сил на что-то кроме учебы практически не оставалось. Какая уж тут дружба, общение и шалости? Тем более, что последнее пресекалось на корню и каралось жёстко, даже жестоко, как и непослушание и отсутствие должного усердия. Вместо этого поддерживалась атмосфера тотальной слежки друг за другом и стукачества, недоверия и соперничества. Девочки ни на секунду не оставались одни, деля одну на всех спальню. Личного пространства не существовало в принципе. И каждый день им твердили об их избранности, о том, что они будущая элита, призванная встать на защиту Родины. Тогда ещё совсем девчонка, Наташа пока не разделяла понятия патриотизм и фанатизм. Да и некогда было задумываться о подобном, в общем-то.

Естественно, подобный ритм жизни выдерживали не все. Но Наташа, сама стремящаяся стать лучше, безо всяких дополнительных стимулов, далеко не сразу заметила, что день ото дня их становилось все меньше. А обучение — все более специфичным. В программу добавились боевые искусства, обращение с различными видами оружия, выживание в дикой местности, основы медицины, межличностная коммуникация, психология. В один из дней, когда их осталось ровно двадцать восемь, девочки проснулись прикованными одной рукой к своим кроватям… и порядковым номером вместо имени. Наташа стала Седьмой. Правда, их освободили ровно за час до начала занятий. На следующее утро ситуация повторилась, и через день — тоже. В какой-то момент к Наташе пришло осознание, что однажды наручники с них снимать не станут. Да и ощущения после сна в столь неудобном положении были аховыми — большинство девочек наутро чувствовали себя разбитыми и невыспавшимися.

Наташе потребовалось ровно два дня, чтобы освободиться. Никому ничего не сказав, она прикрыла освобожденную руку с отстегнутым наручником подушкой, а наутро наградой ей стал одобрительный кивок наставницы… но это испытание стало всего лишь первым в целой череде подобных. А вскоре в их интернат зачастили гости в военной форме. Высшие чины лично хотели убедиться в успешном выполнении поставленных перед руководством интерната задач.

Они приезжали, наблюдали за тренировками уже даже не девочек — девушек, и, удовлетворённые увиденным, уезжали. Но однажды один из сопровождавших очередного генерала мужчин остался в школе. Представившийся Яковом Петровичем, довольно молодой темноволосый мужчина с холодными серыми глазами стал их новым инструктором. Большая часть воспитанниц, долгое время лишенных нормального человеческого общения и контактов с противоположным полом, внезапно будто обезумели, пытаясь всячески привлечь его внимание, однако он раз за разом осаждал их, а особо упорных гонял до тех пор, пока у них не оставалось сил не то что флиртовать — до кровати доползти.

Наташа попыток соблазнить красавца инструктора не делала, но и ей частенько доставалось от него. Как выражался Яков Петрович, за "излишнюю гордыню и самомнение", раз за разом используя ее как тренировочный манекен для демонстрации нового приема. Романова глотала злые слезы и, стиснув зубы, снова и снова побеждала других девушек в попытке доказать учителю, что она имеет право на эту гордость. А затем опять терпела поражение уже от него самого.

Яков Петрович пробыл у них около года, вплоть до "выпускного экзамена". Который при всей своей подготовке сдали не все девушки. Потому что нужды проверять теоретические навыки у них не было — неуспевающих по какому-то предмету среди них просто не оказалось. Но одно дело теория… и совсем другое, когда тебе дают в руки пистолет с приказом привести в исполнение смертный приговор. Выстрелить в человека, стоящего перед тобой на коленях, со слезами на глазах умоляющего пощадить, повторяющего, что невиновен. Ты не знаешь, в чем его вина, кто он, есть ли у него семья. У тебя есть лишь приказ и цель…

Наташа сдала экзамен.

А уже через месяц она стояла на сцене Большого театра, с нетерпением ожидая первого своего выступления на этой сцене, искренне верящая, благодаря стараниям Грегора Пчелинцева, психолога проекта "Черная вдова", в то, что всю свою сознательную жизнь стремилась стать балериной. Ее цель уже находилась на своем месте в первом ряду, всего в нескольких метрах от Наташи…

Пожалуй, никто лучше Романовой не мог понять Барнса, так и не сумевшего вернуть до конца свою память, отнятую Гидрой. Наташа до сих пор не была уверена в том, что все ее воспоминания были настоящими. Но они хотя бы у нее были. Пусть некоторые из них и были очередной внушенной марионетке ролью… Вот только эта кукла давно уже стала настоящей девочкой.

Тихий стук в дверь вырвал Романову из воспоминаний.

— Наташа, ты здесь?

Услышав голос Баки, Наташа нажала на кнопку разблокировки с правой стороны стола, крикнув:

— Заходи!

Баки осторожно приоткрыл дверь, по привычке, не замечаемой даже им самим, окинув комнату внимательным взглядом перед тем, как посмотреть на сидящую за столом Наташу.

— Тебя Стив обыскался. Все в порядке?

Романова, с недоумением посмотрев на Баки, достала свой телефон, только сейчас обнаружив на нем несколько пропущенных вызовов.

— О, прости, задумалась. Была на ковре у начальства и забыла, что поставила на беззвучный. Ты же знаешь Фьюри… Что случилось?

— Стив всех собирает в конференц зале, у нас новая миссия.

— Хорошо, идём.

Встав из-за стола, Наташа убрала полученные от Фьюри документы в сейф и с теплой улыбкой на лице повернулась к Барнсу, стоящему у входа в кабинет в ожидании. И пусть он не помнил ее, и вряд ли когда-либо вспомнит… это к лучшему. Она помнит, и этого достаточно.


	3. 15. Крик. Брок Рамлоу. Слэш, NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-671.jpg  
> https://content.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/662/i-672.jpg
> 
> Upd 17.12.19: Заменила имя Орсо на Гейб (Габриэль)

_Разум пребывал будто в тумане. Яркий свет резанул по глазам, отдаваясь вспышками боли где-то в голове. Брок зажмурился, попытавшись прикрыть лицо рукой… чтобы тут же снова распахнуть глаза, не в силах понять, почему не может пошевелить и пальцем. По щекам потекли слезы — не такой уж яркий свет сейчас в буквальном смысле слепил, причиняя боль. Соленая влага чуть уменьшила резь в глазах, но четкости картинке не прибавила. С нарастающей паникой, обычно ему не свойственной, Брок понял, что не только руки — все тело его не слушается. Внезапно в сознание ворвались посторонние звуки: где-то совсем рядом слышался приглушенный смех, звуки ударов, недолгой борьбы, стоны… Слов было не разобрать, хотя Брок был уверен — говорили на английском. Но вот звуки в слова, а слова в предложения отказывались собираться категорически. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Рамлоу вновь прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться хотя бы на звуках. Слов по-прежнему было не разобрать, но вот интонации он различал. Злость, издёвка, ещё что-то. Кажется их было двое. Или трое? Нет, четверо. Брок вдруг с ужасом узнал голос Стива. Глаза распахнулись сами, и на этот раз он успел увидеть то, что происходило прямо перед ним, всего в нескольких метрах. Картинка тут же вновь подернулась пеленой, но в сознании четко отпечатался образ Роджерса, стоявшего на коленях перед несколькими бойцами: его запрокинутая рукой одного из мучителей голова, разорванный костюм, сведенные за спиной руки в магнитных наручниках, выражение отчаяния и непонимания на лице. И какой-то странный, мутный взгляд… на него же почти ничего не действует, чем его накачали? И что с самим Броком?_

_На этот раз Рамлоу не стал полностью открывать глаза, лишь приоткрыл их немного, стараясь не поднимать взгляд, хоть и тянуло со страшной силой убедиться, что увиденное всего лишь плод его больной фантазии, галлюцинация, что вот сейчас он посмотрит снова и там не будет ровным счетом никого. Отчаянная, слепая надежда, вопреки тому, что по-прежнему слышали уши._

_Вот только сознание продолжало фиксировать каждый звук, каждый вскрик, заставляя все внутри холодеть от осознания. Он знал, что подобное может случиться. Даже ждал этого. Слишком легко, слишком просто и быстро ему удалось подобраться к Пирсу. Слишком близко его подпустили. Многие до него терпели поражение, исчезая в пасти этой кровожадной многоголовой твари по имени Гидра без следа… но Брок никак не ожидал, что вместе с ним в застенках этой организации окажется и Роджерс. А ведь оставались еще Гейб и Джек, подписавшиеся на это вслед за ним. Единственные в его отряде, кому он мог доверять безоговорочно… где они сейчас?_

_Впрочем, сейчас его больше волновал Стив. В какой-то момент вокруг воцарилась звенящая тишина, напугавшая гораздо больше криков и стонов, и сердце Брока ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он рванул из сдерживающих его браслетов, тут же ощущая острую боль в запястьях — но ссаженная до мяса кожа и вывихнутый сустав были малой платой за свободу… Вот только не успел Рамлоу сделать и пары неловких шагов на плохо слушающихся его ногах, как получил удар точно в печень от незамеченного им ранее бойца, стоящего ближе остальных к Броку и не принимающего активного участия в общем веселье. Следом посыпался град ударов, которые Рамлоу был попросту не в состоянии даже заблокировать, не то что ответить. Сознание затопило ощущение беспомощности._

_В какой-то момент побои прекратились, и Брока грубо вздернули за волосы, поднимая с пола. Буквально протащив его по бетону несколько метров, бойцы поставили его на колени прямо напротив Роджерса. Рамлоу успел поймать взгляд Стива, в котором мелькнуло узнавание, лишь на секунду, прежде чем над самым ухом прозвучал звук передернутого затвора. Брок не боялся смерти, хотя умереть именно сейчас было до безумия обидно, вот только пуля предназначалась не ему..._

_— Хайль, Гидра!_

_— НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!_

— …ок! Брок!!!

Щеку обожгло болью, Брок резко распахнул глаза. Прямо напротив него сидел обеспокоенный Стив… вот только перед глазами до сих пор стояла совсем другая картина, и тени от ночника на его лице виделись Рамлоу потеками крови. Тело дрожало, разум все ещё находился во власти кошмара, не давая осознать где он.

Роджерс, убедившись, что Брок проснулся, хоть и не до конца пришел в себя, судя по дикому выражению лица и тому, как он вцепился в предплечья Стива, одним движением притянул Рамлоу в свои объятия, баюкая, успокаивая.

— Тише, тише, Брок… плохой сон, да? Что тебе приснилось, скажи?

Вместо ответа Рамлоу лишь покачал головой, всем телом вжимаясь в Роджерса, тянясь к источнику тепла, подсознательно чувствуя в нем защитника… а ещё — желая убедиться, что он и правда рядом. Живой, горячий, упрямый и твердый, как скала. Рядом с ним Брок и правда порой ощущал себя слабым (да кто бы не ощущал?), но, как ни странно, ему даже нравилось это чувство. Оба держали свои так внезапно начавшиеся отношения в тайне от окружающих, охраняя их маленький тесный мирок на двоих. Слишком хрупкий и вот-вот грозящий рухнуть...

— Стив… — голос, и без того с хрипотцой, сейчас и вовсе напоминал скрип несмазанного колеса телеги.

— Что? — чуть отстранившись, Роджерс попытался поймать взгляд Брока.

— Можешь кое-что сделать для меня?

В голове билась навязчивая мысль, не давая нервной дрожи прекратиться. Ему просто жизненно необходимо было почувствовать…

— Что именно, Брок? — чуть нахмурившись спросил Стив, не желая давать поспешных обещаний. Ему не слишком нравилось состояние Рамлоу, тот как будто собственную смерть увидел. Не то, чтобы они не сталкивались с ней раньше, буквально танцуя каждый раз на границе между мирами живых и мертвых, но сейчас здесь было что-то другое…

— Хочу тебя, без смазки, без подготовки. Наживую. Мне это нужно, слышишь?

Стив чувствовал, что с Броком происходит что-то не то. И, возможно, именно поэтому не стал спорить. Притянул к себе, целуя жадно, долго, стараясь отвлечь, увлечь им. Оторвавшись, наконец, от губ Брока тихо скомандовал:

— Встань на четвереньки.

Брок безропотно подчинился. Стив огладил ладонью спину, лаская, а затем надавил между лопаток, вынуждая Рамлоу опуститься грудью на постель, прогнуться в пояснице и поднять задницу выше, раскрываясь сильнее взгляду Роджерса.

— Заведи руки за спину и обхвати ладонями предплечья.

Когда Брок выполнил просьбу Стива, тот одной ладонью обхватил соединённые руки Рамлоу, фиксируя, вторую же поднес к лицу, смачивая своей слюной, а затем размазывая ее по своему члену — все лучше, чем совсем насухую.

— Давай, Стив! — глухо произнес Брок, в подушку, и Роджерс, приставив головку члена к сомкнутом у колечку мышц, надавил, протискиваясь внутрь отчаянно сопротивляющегося вторжению тела.

Брок длинно застонал. Проникновение было болезненным, окончательно приводя в чувство после кошмара, разделяя сон и реальность. Стив входил медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, придерживая свободной рукой за бедра, не позволяя Броку навредить себе резким движением. Войдя же, наконец, до конца, Стив замер, тяжело дыша, намереваясь дать им обоим привыкнуть, для него и самого сжатие было слегка болезненным, на грани, но Брок дёрнул бедрами, рыкнув:

— Еби, Роджерс, давай!

Плюнув на все, Стив стал двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь, находя нужный ритм. Задницу Брока жгло на каждом толчке, но через какое-то время боль стала уступать место наслаждению, вместе с тем не уходя окончательно, оставаясь на периферии, оттеняя ощущения. В какой-то момент Роджерс потянул его на себя, прижимая спиной к груди, обхватывая рукой член Брока, помогая прийти к финишу и срываясь следом за ним.

Уснуть снова им удалось далеко не сразу. Они молча лежали в обнимку, и Стив периодически оставлял то здесь, то там поцелуй на горячей смуглой коже Брока, будто извиняясь за свою недавнюю грубость, словно не сам Рамлоу просил его об этом. Он не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, терпеливо ожидая, когда Брок сам будет готов все ему рассказать. И Рамлоу был благодарен ему за это, потому что врать не хотелось. И он молчал, хотя хотелось кричать. Но и правду он сказать не мог. Пока не мог. Вот только, вскоре стало ясно, что времени у них как раз и не осталось. Оба, и Пирс, и Фьюри, сделали свой ход, начав игру, и события понеслись, словно неуправляемый товарняк под откос.

Рамлоу придержал чуть было не закрывшиеся за Роджерсом двери лифта и зашёл внутрь в сопровождении ещё двух бойцов, взглянув с глухой тоской на стоящего к нему спиной Стива. Отсчёт шел уже на минуты...

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Кэп… ничего личного!

Брок почти сожалел в тот момент, о том, что Роджерс и впрямь не обладал способностью слышать ложь. Но шоу должно было продолжаться, он уже слишком далеко зашёл…


End file.
